During the process of stringing or restringing a tennis or similar type racquet, clamps are employed to temporarily hold the tension on a section of string which is being pulled between two holes in opposite sides of the racquet. One type of the said clamp functions by temporarily fixing the said string to an adjacent string which has previously been pulled between a set of holes. This type of clamp is referred to as a dual string clamp.
Dual string clamps are inexpensive and easy to use; however, they have several disadvantages as compared to more expensive clamping systems. For example, when using a dual string clamp, the first two longitudinal strings to be installed in the racquet must be pulled as a pair. If the first string were pulled by itself there would be no adjacent string to clamp it to. Unfortunately, the pulling of these strings as a pair causes a loss in tension on the first longitudinal string. In a similar manner, a loss in tension on the first horizontal string results from pulling the first two horizontal strings as a pair when using a dual string clamp.
A second disadvantage to dual string clamp systems pertains to stringing or restringing oversized racquets. The adjacent strings in oversized racquets are spaced farther apart than are the strings in smaller racquets. It can be difficult, therefore, to position a dual string clamp over two adjacent strings in a oversized racquet.